Timeline (KawaTsuyo)
This timeline shows the relation between the events of the writings of KawaTsuyo and the canon. ;SPOILERS AHEAD, OBVIOUSLY. Explanation *Events in regular font are from the official canon. *''Events in italic are from the writings of KawaTsuyo.'' For official canon events: *Dates in regular font are taken from canon, where a precise date is given, or enough information is given in relation to other events that the precise date can be determined. *''Dates in italic are conjecture.'' Note that this timeline does not follow the prevailing assumption that Bleach begins in 2001, when the manga began. It is stated that in the first year of the story, June 16 is a Thursday, and that school is in session on June 17.Bleach manga; Bleach anime; However, these dates were a Saturday and Sunday in 2001. Thus, Bleach can not begin in 2001. The nearest years with June 16 a Thursday are 1994 and 2005. In attempting to make canonical sense as much as possible, this timeline assumes that Bleach begins in 2005 and is thus currently in 2007. Timeline History Far Past *~100 BC (~2100 years ago) ** founds the . *~1000 (~1000 years ago) **Yamamoto founds the . *~1855 (~150 years ago) ** and pass from the into . *1856 (149 years ago) **''Taira Kyōbashi is born.'' Turn Back the Pendulum *1894 (111 years ago) ** enters the academy.Bleach manga; ** is promoted to Captain of the .Bleach manga; *1895 (110 years ago) **Gin graduates in just 1 year and becomes a member of the . ** is promoted to the . ** is promoted to Captain of the and founds the . ** is made the 3rd Seat of the 12th Division and Deputy Head of the SRDI.Bleach manga; *1900 (105 years ago) **September ***7 (Friday) ****''Tsugawa Kyōbashi is born.'' *1904 (101 years ago)Bleach manga; ** uses the for experiments, framing Urahara. **8 high-ranking Shinigami are Hollowfied, becoming . **Urahara, , , and the Visored escape to the World of the Living. Recent History *1950 (55 years ago) **Byakuya marries Hisana. *1955 (50 years ago) **Hisana dies. **Rukia, Renji, Izuru, and Momo enter the academy. *1956 (49 years ago) **Rukia is adopted into the Kuchiki family and placed in the 13th Division. **Shūhei graduates and is placed in the 9th Division. **Gin is promoted to Captain of the 3rd Division. **Byakuya is promoted to Captain of the 6th Division. *1960 (45 years ago)Bleach manga; **Toshirō enters the academy. *1961 (44 years ago) **Renji, Izuru, and Momo graduate and are placed in the 5th Division. *1969 (36 years ago) **''Tarō Nakamura is killed by Hollows.'' *1978 (27 years ago) **''Tsugawa enters the academy.'' *1982 (23 years ago) **''Tsugawa graduates and is placed in the 11th Division.'' Kurosaki History *1989 (16 years ago) **July ***15 (Saturday) ****Ichigo is born. *1994 (11 years ago) **May ***6 (Friday) ****Yuzu and Karin are born. *1999 (6 years ago) **June ***17 (Thursday) ****Masaki is killed by Grand Fisher. Part 1: Arrancar Saga Agent of the Shinigami *2005 (story begins) **April ***''5 (Tuesday)Classes generally start April 5 in Japanese school year ****Ichigo and his friends begin high school. **May ***6 (Friday) ****Yuzu and Karin turn 11.''Bleach manga; ***Mid-May Bleach manga; ***''Thursday''Bleach manga; ****Rukia is informed of her assignment in Karakura Town. ****Renji is promoted from 6th Seat of the to Lieutenant of the . ***Friday''Bleach manga; ****2:23 AM: Rukia arrives in Karakura Town. ****7:13 PM: Ichigo fights the skateboarders. ****Rukia appears in Ichigo's room. ****Fishbone D attacks, defeating Rukia. ****Ichigo becomes a Shinigami and defeats Fishbone D. **June ***16 (Thursday) ****Ichigo asks Rukia to have the next day off from being a Shinigami. ***17 (Friday) ****The Kurosaki family visits Masaki's grave. ****Ichigo defeats, but fails to kill, Grand Fisher. ***18 (Saturday)Bleach manga; ****Tatsuki skips school and finds Ichigo at the river. **July ***15 (Friday) ****Ichigo turns 16. ***18 (Monday) ****Uryū challenges Ichigo to a duel. ****A Gillian appears, and Ichigo and Uryū team up to defeat it. ***19 (Tuesday) ****Yoruichi arrives at Urahara's shop. ****Byakuya and Renji defeat Ichigo and take Rukia back to Soul Society. ***20 (Wednesday) ****The last day of school. Only Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryū remember Rukia. ***21-31 (Thursday-Sunday) ****Urahara trains Ichigo to achieve Shikai and Getsuga Tenshō. ****Yoruichi trains Chad and Orihime. ****Uryū trains with the Sanrei Glove. **August ***1-7 (Monday-Sunday) ****The 4 rest while Urahara prepares the Senkaimon. ***8 (Monday) ****1:00 am: The 4 and Yoruichi enter the Senkaimon. Soul Society Due to a temporal anomaly in the Dangai, the 5 travel back in time 7 days. *2005 cont. **August ***1 (Monday) ****The 5 arrive in Soul Society. ****Ichigo defeats Jidanbō, but the group is stopped by Gin. ***2 (Tuesday) ****The group meets with Kūkaku. ***3 (Wednesday) ****Ganju joins the group as they break into the Seireitei. ****The cannonball breaks on impact and the group is separated. ****Ichigo defeats Ikkaku. ****Ganju defeats Yumichika. ****Uryū defeats Jirōbō. ****Ichigo and Ganju take Hanatarō hostage. ***4 (Thursday) ****Ichigo defeats Renji. ****Renji is jailed for insubordination. ***5 (Friday) ****Aizen is found dead. ****Momo attacks Gin, but is stopped by Izuru. ****Ichigo defeats Zaraki. ****Ganju and Hanatarō attempt to rescue Rukia, but are captured by Byakuya. ****Chad is captured by Kyōraku. ****Ichigo begins training to achieve Bankai. ***6 (Saturday) ****Ichigo prevents Rukia's execution. ****Aizen's plot is revealed. ****Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen escape to Hueco Mundo. Bount Invasion (anime only) Arrancar Invasion *2005 cont. **September ***1 (Thursday)Bleach manga; ****7:34 AM: Ichigo leaves for school, the first day of the semester. ***2 (Friday) **** appears in Karakura High School class 3-1. ****Shinji invites Ichigo to join the Visored, but he refuses. ****Kon is attacked by Grand Fisher, now an Arrancar. ****Isshin is revealed to be a Shinigami and kills Grand Fisher. ****Isshin and Urahara discuss Aizen's advances in making Arrancar. ****Ryūken is revealed to be the Last Quincy and saves Uryū from a Hollow. ****Ryūken offers to restore Uryū's powers if he stops associating with Shinigami. Kasumiōji Conspiracy (anime only) Zanpakutō Rebellion (anime only) Hueco Mundo Aizen's Invasion Reigai Rebellion (anime only) Part 2: Quincy Saga Lost Agent *2007 (17 months later) **April ***''5 (Thursday)'' ****Ichigo and his friends begin their final year of high school. ****Yuzu and Karin begin middle school. Thousand Year Blood War Future References Category:Timelines